Catwoman
Catwoman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us and Injustice 2, classified as a Gadget User. Utilizing her bullwhip, acrobatic skills, and steel claws, Catwoman is one of the fastest fighters in the game. Biography Main (Gods Among Us) Master thief Selina Kyle has won the hearts of many men - including Batman. She sides with law and order when it suits her, but rarely lets her feelings for the Dark Knight interfere with her life of crime. Regime (Gods Among Us) Catwoman sided with her beloved Batman against Superman’s regime. As the High Councilor’s power intensified, however, she joined the regime rather than fight it to protect Batman. Her decision did not sit well with him. Injustice 2 Consistently walking the line between hero and villain, Selina Kyle's pilfering past as Catwoman prevents Batman from ever placing his full trust in her. As the ashes of the Regime give rise to the sinister Society, the Caped Crusader must once again speculate where this thieving feline's loyalties lie. Injustice: Gods Among Us The prime universe Catwoman is shown invading the Watchtower along with Bane, Lex Luthor, and Solomon Grundy. Later, Raven is shown attacking her with her psychic blasts, though she dodges them with ease. She is eventually subdued, and is seen going through Raven's portal to Arkham Asylum, being escorted by Nightwing. However, she stopped briefly to inquire about an alarm being set off (referring to the detection of a nuclear device in Metropolis), although Cyborg dismissed her by stating that it was the "none-of-your-damn-business" alarm. The alternate Catwoman, who has joined the Regime, is first seen being teleported to the Hall of Justice, where Cyborg, (from the original dimension, disguised as his counterpart) is trying to hack into the security system. She realizes he is acting strangely, and suspects him of being from the Prime Earth. She tests his identity by falsely implying they're in a relationship. When Cyborg unwittingly complies, her suspicions are confirmed. She attacks him, but is defeated. Later, at Stryker Island, she attacks Batman and Green Arrow alongside Damian Wayne. She tries to convince Batman to leave with her, revealing that she joined the Regime so that Superman would spare him. Batman refuses, causing an angry, heartbroken Catwoman to attack him. He manages to defeat her. She was last seen being arrested alongside other enforcers of the Regime. Powers and Abilities Catwoman has trained herself to peak physical condition and trained herself to be incredibly talented at gymnastics, making her lithe, fast, and nimble, in and on the battlefield. Selina's real skills come in the art of burglary, where she relies on stealth and her silence to rob her targets blind. When forced to fight, Catwoman relies on fast strikes, aided by the claw attachments to her gloves and boots, inflicting powerful, numerous strikes that while not high damaging on their own, add up for a cumulative effect. For strong strikes, Selina relies on a bullwhip both for striking, binding, and reeling her enemy in towards her. Special Moves *'Cat Claws:' Catwoman extends herself and her claws forward, swiping her opponent and launching them into the air. The Meter Burn version adds two more hits and causes the opponent to bounce. *'Cat Dash:' Catwoman dashes through her opponent, swiping them, leaving them momentarily stunned. The Meter Burn version adds a second dash and swipe. *'Straight Whip:' Catwoman cracks her whip in front of her, knocking her opponent down. *'Up Whip:' Catwoman cracks her whip into the air, striking an airborne adversary. *'High Feline Evade:' Catwoman bends backwards, dodging high attacks and projectiles. *'Low Feline Evade:' Catwoman hops into the air, avoiding all low attacks and projectiles. *'Cat Stance:' Catwoman crouches low and performs one of three attacks: **A cartwheel. **A whip attack. **A pounce. Character Trait Cat Scratch: 'Catwoman's character trait is the ability to perform a small combo which is best used at the end of combos. Each time Catwoman lands a Basic Attack she has a chance to have 1 Scratch added to her Scratch Meter. The chances of a Scratch being awarded increases with each hit of a combo. Catwoman can also be awarded with 1 Scratch with each successful dodge from an opponent's attack when she uses her Special Moves High Feline Evade and/or Low Feline Evade. Pressing the Character Trait button will perform a damaging combo, with each scratch adding an additional hit, up to a maximum of 5 hits. Other Moves *'Grab: Catwoman slashes her opponent twice across the face, clutches her opponent brutally by the groin, lifts her opponent over her shoulder by his groin and shoulder, and tosses her opponent overhead. Super Move *'Nine Lives: '''Catwoman starts by throwing blinding powder into the opponents face. She then kicks the opponent up into the air and then grabs him/her with her whip and slams him/her into the ground, head first. She then jumps on to the opponent, straddling his/her neck and claws her opponent's face twice. She then backflips while slamming her opponent into the ground with her legs. Move List Endings Injustice ''At last, Superman had paid for what he had done to Catwoman. Feigning allegiance to his regime had cost Selina her beloved Batman--and her best chance at happiness. Pride and anger kept her from attempting reconciliation with Bruce Wayne. But his inspiring reconstruction of Gotham and Metropolis fostered in her a desire to remain close to him. Until she was ready to approach him again, she did her part to keep Gotham's streets clear of crime. Nascent underworld organizations had both The Bat and The Cat to fear. Injustice 2 With nine lives, it had to happen sooner or later... I got everything I ever wanted--including a handsome prince and a bad-ass reputation as the woman who beat Brainiac. And I must say... I was bored to death. Bruce and I worked better when we were forbidden. When the masks were on and the claws were out. That honeymoon was over, so I did the best thing for both of us. I'm not sad. I didn't become Catwoman to bag Bruce Wayne. I don't ever want to rely anyone but myself. I'll go where I want to go, take what I want to take. And never, ever look back. Costumes Injustice ;Default Catwoman has a black leather catsuit that covers her entire body, except for the underside of her arms. She has a large, circular golden zipper and brown modified corset. She wears a brown leather backpack and knee-high boots attached to a taloned apparatus resembling cat's paws. She also wears chain mesh elbow-length gloves attached to clawed gauntlets that enable her to slash. She wears a cowl that resembles a cat's head, metallic goggles that sit on her forehead, and a tail that doubles as her whip. ;Regime Catwoman now has a purple leotard and leggings with a mask that covers most of her face and resembles a cat's head. She also has a small backpack compared to her default one and wears short rubber gloves attached to smaller claw gauntlets. Trivia *Grey DeLisle previously voiced Catwoman in Batman: Arkham City and Batman: Arkham Knight. *''Isis'', Catwoman's cat which appears in her intro and outro, is playable in the S.T.A.R. Labs Missions. *She was the 9th character to be confirmed for the playable roster, with her own gameplay trailer to boot. *Catwoman was also playable in NetherRealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *Catwoman's Super Move does the least damage of all other characters, with 27% damage, however this was changed to 34% damage. *In Batcave, along with Cyborg, she mentioned Cyrax unit code (LK-4D4) from Mortal Kombat in order to prevent Brother Eye from attacking Cyborg. Category:Characters Category:Gadget Users Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Batman Villains Category:Regime Member Category:Bat Family Category:Playable Characters Category:Justice League Villains Category:Comic Characters Category:Arkham Asylum/Arkham City Appearance Category:Insurgence Member Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Society Members Category:Playable in Story